


Always and Forever

by CatPawsInNightSky



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPawsInNightSky/pseuds/CatPawsInNightSky
Summary: What if Ziva didn't make Tony return alone after "Past, Present, Future?" How do they handle the team and their growing relationship?
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 16





	Always and Forever

Always and Forever

As the auxiliary power unit whined away on the waiting airplane on the Tel Aviv airport tarmac, Ziva and Tony were locked in an embrace, kissing each other full-on. A tear rolled down Ziva's cheek, and Tony gently wiped it away. “I love you Ziva,” he said as she looked at him.

Ziva pulled Tony closer. “I love you too.” She kissed him once more. “I'll be in touch with you. When I am ready.” Ziva wiped Tony's tears away from his cheek.

Feelings and emotions roiled through Tony's head. Letting go of Ziva was proving to be one of the hardest things he could ever do, yet he told himself it was better off this way. Wordlessly, he hugged Ziva and gave her one last passionate kiss, then turned around and walked away to the airplane, not looking back, for fear that he would break down crying if he did.

Ziva stood there, the tears now flowing freely, as she watched her soulmate walking to the plane. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he turned around and waved at Ziva. The moment he looked back, Ziva raised her arm and waved back at him. He smiled to himself as he turned around and walked up the stairway. When he was almost at the top, however, there was a sudden sobbing sound, almost a scream, which caused him to look back down the stairs. He caught sight of Ziva running almost full tilt toward him, sprinting up the stairs, and crashing into his arms.

“Whoa!” Tony caught Ziva in his arms, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, shushing her, calming her. “Are you okay?”

Ziva drew in a deep breath, gasping out the words. “I can't live without you.” Ziva hugged Tony.

Tony let out a small sigh, stroking her hair from her face. “What do you really want to do? You know my offer is still on.” He smiled gently at her.

Ziva nodded, “I think I want to be with you. But I want us come back one day and enjoy life here.”

Tony smiled gently, “Alright, we'll go home together then. I'll handle Gibbs.” He smiled at Ziva, feeling the anxiety drain from her. “He might not like it, but tough, you're the one I want to have in my life.” Tony planted a kiss on Ziva's lips.

She let out a sigh of relief and happiness. “Let's go, then.”

Sometime later, at the NCIS building, Tony walked into the bullpen with a big smile on his face. McGee looked up from his desk, and noticed the difference in Tony's demeanor. “Hey Tony. Looks like you won the lottery.” McGee ribbed at Tony.

“Hey McGeek” Tony chuckled as he dropped his backpack in the corner. He turned around and slowly walked to McGee's desk, smiling at him.

“I take it you had a good time in Israel.” He lowered his voice a bit. “Even though, off the record, you were looking for her?” McGeek smirked at Tony.

Tony looked around to make sure no prying ears were nearby. He then looked back down at McGee. “Ziva's back. She's going to see Vance and Gibbs sometime soon. When, I don't know.” He shrugged. He actually knew she was on her way there as they spoke; he just didn't want McGee to know. Yet.

An eyebrow shot up on McGee's face. “She's coming back to work with us?”

Tony laughed at McGee, then sighed. “She's coming in to confirm her resignation. You know, the Rule 12 thing. “

McGee threw his hands into the air, “Sweet move, I am happy for both of you, but...”

Tony patted McGee's shoulder. “I know, Gibbs will have a cow about it, but so what. I've decided to not let them get in middle of me and Ziva anymore.”

Just then, Ziva walked by Tony, overhearing what Tony had said. She turned to Tony. “ 'Having a cow'?” Her face twisted in puzzlement.

Tony chuckled. “Yes, blowing a gasket, throwing a conniption, blowing up.”

“Ah.” Ziva nodded.

McGee looked at Ziva, as if he was seeing a ghost. He slowly stood up, walked to Ziva, and then when he stood in front of her. “Well, hello there. Surprised to see you back so soon.”

Tony smiled internally, knowing McGee had always cherished Ziva like a sister.

“Ziver!” The trio turned their heads toward the sudden sound. They saw Gibbs standing at his desk, with a stern look on his face.

“Hello again.” Ziva looked up at Gibbs.

Gibbs lowered his voice. “The hell you doing back?”

Tony jumped in. “Gibbs, look, I know I told you I was coming back alone. Yes, I did come back alone, that night.” He looked at Ziva. “But, she wanted to be with me, and I wanted to be with her, so, she bought her way here and flew in on the next flight.”

“Really?” Gibbs sighed and sat down at his desk.

Tony and Ziva looked back at Gibbs. “Yes, really. Tony was there for me.”

Gibbs slammed shut the drawer he had just opened and looked up. The sound reverberated through the bullpen. “Rule 12! You both know that if you're on my team, you follow my rules.”

Ziva gasped at the sound of the drawer slamming. She walked to Gibbs. “Gibbs, the reason I am here is so I can confirm my resignation.” She turned and looked at Gibbs. “I want to be with my soulmate.” She handed the paperwork to Gibbs. “All I need is your signature.”

Gibbs looked at Ziva for a few moments, taken aback. He raised his hands and sighed. “If that's what you want, fine.” He then looked at Tony. “You broke the rules many times. I don't know what to do right now, fire you, suspend you, or what.” Gibbs got up in Tony's face. “Consider yourself lucky she's resigning.” Gibbs' voice was tinged with anger and frustration.

Tony and Ziva both left the building after getting Gibbs' signature.

~~Tiva~

One of those nights, after coming home from a long day's work, he walked through the door and was immediately greeted by the smell of a home-cooked dinner.

“Is that you?” Tony heard Ziva in the other room. He dropped his backpack and hung his jacket up.

“I'm home!” As he walked into the dining room, he noticed that there was a full plate of dinner ready and waiting for him.

Ziva looked up and smiled. “Thought I'd surprise you. Stir-fry for dinner.”

Tony smiled as he sat down. After taking a bite, he looked up. “This is so good. Especially good after a long day.”

Ziva tilted her head. “Oh? Gibbs being his usual self?” She had noticed the drastic change in Gibbs ever since they had returned from their trip.

Tony nodded as he swallowed the bite he was eating. “More so, I would say. I'll be glad when I put in my notice.” He sighed.

“Any time now, huh? How much longer do you have to put up with him?” Ziva was concerned for Tony. She hated seeing how Gibbs rode Tony so hard these past few months.

Tony looked at Ziva, nodded gently while eating the stir-fry meal, “Gibbs is something. I don't get why he doesn't own up to what happened between him and Jenny on their mission.”

Ziva chuckled softly. “I remember. Maybe he hates looking in the mirror.”

Tony looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Ziva shook her head. “Remember what happened between them on a mission?” She still got a blank look from Tony. “Paris?” She raised an eyebrow.

Tony suddenly remembered. “Oh, _that_ mission. She might have mentioned it to me a couple of times.” He raised a finger. “I think she's had her suspicions about us but didn't let on she knew.”

“What do you mean?”

Tony chuckled. “LA, remember? Jenny let us go do whatever that day.”

  
Ziva smiled at Tony, “Exactly, I got it.” Ziva paused for moment as she looked up at Tony. She sighed, then changed the subject. “While I have you here, I have something to tell you.”

Tony took a drink and looked up. He chuckled gently, “What's on your mind?”

A pause. Ziva tilted her head. “Tony, I am pregnant.”

Tony had just gotten a bite of food on his fork, now he dropped upon hearing the news. “What!? Wait a minute, are you saying you are pregnant?”

Ziva smiled and nodded. Her face was glowing. She held up three fingers.

“What?! _Three months?!”_ Tony looked aghast.

Ziva nodded. “Yes. At least by my math.”

They looked at each other in silence for a few long moments. Tony was the first to speak. “Well, that changes things a lot, right?'

Ziva nodded. “Yes, it does change everything for us.” She smiled at Tony. “We can have the baby here, then move to Israel.”

Tony chuckled. “Sounds good.”

Ziva looked at Tony and tilted her head, eyebrow raised in concern. “What about Gibbs?”

“Oh, I'll take care of him. Nothing a two-week notice couldn't fix.” Tony guffawed.

Ziva smiled.

~~Tiva~~

A few months later, as Ziva lay in the hospital bed, she held her newborn baby in her arms, while Tony sat by her. Tony planted a kiss on the top of her head, then looked at the baby. “She's so beautiful. Our daughter, can you believe it?”

Ziva looked at Tony, ”Yes, she's so adorable. How does Tali sound to you?”

Tony smiled. “I think Tali would be honored to have her niece named after her.”

Ziva perked up in happy tears. She held the baby angled up slightly so Tony could have a better view. “Tali Emma DiNozzo, meet your Daddy.” Ziva looked at the baby, then looked up at Tony. She then held the baby out for Tony. “Alright you can hold her.” Ziva smiled at Tony.

After Tony picked Tali into his arms, he looked at the baby, smiling. He then looked back at Ziva. “I love you my sweetcheeks, and I will love you and our family. Always and Forever.”

Ziva smiled at Tony, stroked his cheek, pulled him closer as Tony sat closer to her, holding Tali. “I love you my Tony, always and forever, my soulmate” Tony and Ziva planted each other a full on kiss, then looked down at the baby, while holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the Kudos


End file.
